Rain Check
by Luna-Kitsune-Blu
Summary: It had started out as a normal day, that was until someone unexpected showed up at her Inn. (ML For Kenny-kun. FINALLY ANOTHER ZELDA STORY! XD)


A/N: First Zelda story in a LONG time, so bare with here. Kinda sappy. Din knows I need to write more of this. For Kenny-kun, caz I don't write enough Zelda stoof for this to be for anyone else.

Disclaimer: Sure, I own Legend of Zelda, just like everyone else on this site. We all own Zelda, that's why we are sitting infront of crappy comps spending all of our time typing up fanfiction instead of just getting our lazy asses in gear and making a new game. Who the hell said we had to do disclaimers anyways? Silly stupid people!

* * *

It had started out like any other day.

She had gotten up, looked out the window, and swore.

Rain, as always.

Then she stumbled out of bed and wandered half asleep into the bath.

Normal.

Her father was still asleep, as always, so she made breakfast for one, as always. Once she was changed into her work clothes, she went into the basement to open the Bar, as always.

The Bar in the basement of their small Inn was more of a restaurant until the later hours of night. Today was flap jacks, just like ever Thursday.

Completely and utterly normal.

Sonya was usually the first to breakfast. Her father was on the night shift for guard duty for the gates, and her mother had died soon after her birth, so she had no one to watch her in the morning. She was almost a little sister to everyone at the inn the way she would run around asking questions and tugging aprons. She had even been mistaken for a little kitchen hand on many occasions. 'Shadow' was what she was known as by around the kitchen. It had always suited her.

Today she was someone else's shadow.

"Miss!" 'Shadow' called when she entered the door. She pulled her captive, a fairly tall figure hidden beneath a soaked cloak, by the wrist down the steps of the Bar. "Miss! Look! I found you a new tenant!"

"Sonya!" she barked, making the child stop short. She jumped over the bar railing and rushed over to the her. "What have I told you about dragging complete strangers off the street to bring them here?!"

"But he looked like he didn't know where to go!" the child whined. "He even said he was looking for an Inn!" She ignored the pleas.

"Oh, look!" she said, untying her apron. "You're soaked through! Here," she draped her apron over Sonya's head, "dry yourself off with this." She then turned to the man above her. "I'm so sorry about this!" she said before looking up. "Sonya can be…"

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Hey Malon," Link said, his hand ruffling his blonde hair. He gave her one of his signature lop-sided grins.

* * *

"These are great pancakes."

"Flap jacks," she snapped as she ran the wash towel around the glass for the millionth time.

"Flap jacks," Link corrected quickly. "I think that's clean," he pointed out after a minute of silence.

"What the **hell **are you doing here?!" she yelled, slamming the cup down onto the bar. After a moment of searching his face for any answer, she turned away. "Where did you go?" she asked quietly. "Why did you leave?"

"Malon…"

"I've been waiting for ten years, Link," she snapped. Trying to keep the tears in her eyes at bay, she let out a long sigh. "I waited for you to come back for me, but you never did."

"I tried," he said quietly, his head hung over his plate. "Honest to Din, I tried."

"What kept you?" It was his turn to sigh.

"Everything," he replied, leaning back in his stool. "At first I couldn't get back. Farore knows I tried getting back the way I came, but Termina doesn't work that way. Then…I just couldn't bring myself to leave." She let out another long sigh, her head tilted back towards the ceiling. After a moment, she just let it hang.

"Why'd you come back?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I want to take you back with me," he said simply.

"I can't now, Link…"

"We can go away like we always used to say we would," he added.

"I have responsibilities…"

"We can get married."

"I _can't _Link!" she snapped.

"Do you miss the sun?" he asked bluntly. She froze. "It hasn't stopped raining since I left, has it?" He reached out grabbed her hand. "Come with me," he offered, pulling her towards him. She looked at him and instantly fell into his deep blue eyes. "Come with me and see the sun again. We can do all the things we said we would when we were young. We can be happy. Together."

"I..I can't," she said weakly, trying to break away from his eyes. "I can't leave my father. I can't leave. Not…not yet." He let out a sigh before leaning up to kiss her on the forehead.

"Rain check, then," he said, letting go of her arm. He started pulling a few rupees out of his pocket, but she stopped him.

"On the house," she said, not meeting his eyes. Smiling, he reached out to cradle her face in his hand so she would look at him.

"I'll be back when you're ready," he said simply. "Wait for me, ok?" Slightly in a daze, she nodded.

"I'll wait," she replied. Pulling his hood back over his face, he left without another word.

The door shut behind him and she fell to her knees.

"I'll wait."


End file.
